The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image pickup device that is favorably used as a backside illumination type solid-state image pickup device that makes light incident upon a photoelectric conversion section from a back surface side of a semiconductor substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus including the solid-state image pickup device.
As pointed out, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-65098, the backside illumination type solid-state image pickup device may have a disadvantage because oblique incident light enters a pixel that is adjacent to a target pixel, which causes color mixing. Therefore, a configuration in which a shading member that separates one color filter from the other color filter is embedded down into a high-concentration p+ layer on the back surface side of the semiconductor substrate, is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-65098.